Unfinished Business
by Habit
Summary: 2/4: After New York, she never expected to land herself in a temporary partnership with the Road Buster. What happens when her bounty tries to buy Bean's help to escape? There's only one thing that Bean Bandit likes more than money, but is she willing to give him what he wants? Or will Chicago's best bounty hunter find herself in over her head?


**A/N: I know most people probably think I'm dead, but I'm not. Just been really busy. I have decided to throw out everything in my complete folder in order to keep my readers occupied. So here goes. This is the second story of four, following Revving Rally. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Gunsmith Cats or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rally bit her lip. Again she was going to have to share a hotel room with Bean. But this time, they had a guest. Well, prisoner to be more exact. Memories of the last time she'd shared a room with this particular courier had popped up as he'd reclined in the front seat of her rental car. Her prisoner had offered to pay Bean twice what she had when she'd hired him to get her and her 'cargo' from Texas back to Chicago. She didn't have money to make a counter offer, so she'd had to think of something she could give Bean while her prisoner was in the bathroom of a gas station.<p>

She'd offered to go on a date with him, to which he'd said he didn't date. She'd offered discounts on gun supplies, but he had stated he didn't need nor own a gun. She'd balked at that before offering to teach him to use a gun. He'd just stared at her. She'd finally thrown her hands up in the air and told him to tell her what _he_ wanted and she'd decide if she wanted to deal or not. His eyes had locked with hers and he'd said one word that should have been simple, but was completely complicated.

_'You._' It was such a simple word, and yet the implications of that were beyond her verbal reasoning. She'd stared at him until her prisoner had returned and given her a smug look. She'd looked Bean right in the eyes and told him she would agree to his terms, but if he backed out, she'd shoot him where armor didn't cover. So, here she was, sitting in the back seat of her rental car as they pulled up to a hotel. It was nice, considering they were out in the middle of nowhere.

She could see her prisoner's curious look. At least until Bean grabbed him and pulled him out of the car. Bean looked back at her and crooked his finger. Nervous, she got out of the car and walked over to him. He looked her over once and then looked at the lanky man that was her bounty. "I take _her_ offer…more _appealing_." He smirked as he looked at Rally, who was fighting a blush. The man was about to speak when Bean shoved him towards a room.

"Hey, you might want to cuff him to the bed or something in the room next door. I don't like guys sleeping in the same room as me." Rally arched a brow at his words. Was he trying to save her dignity? She quietly grabbed the beanpole's cuffs as he yelled and protested, pulling him into the room and cuffing him to the bed with a darkly muttered 'shut it' before walking back out and shutting the door, locking it behind her.

The door to the room she'd be sharing with Bean was open and she took a deep breath before walking in and shutting it quietly behind her. She regarded Bean through her lashes as he pulled something out of his pockets, a devious smirk on his face. He held it out to her and she walked closer, taking it from him. She noticed it was a paper bag with a rubber band around it. Curious, she opened it and pulled something soft from the inside.

Her entire body turned red as she found the pair of black panties that had disappeared months ago…around the same time she'd first shared a bed with Bean to be exact. She looked up at him and noticed he lifted his chin. Apparently there was more inside. What _else_ had he stolen from her? She lifted the bag a little higher and something else soft and black fell out. She blushed as she found a tiny black tank top with lace straps and a bow on the front.

She looked at him with an arched brow as he sat in the chair and regarded her with dark eyes. "Wear it." She looked at the panties and top and then looked back at him. She swallowed and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, she closed her eyes and steadied herself. She could do this. She changed into the sexy outfit and left her clothes neatly folded in the bathroom. She walked out and found the lights were off except for one, right behind Bean.

She was slightly nervous until she heard him gasp. She almost squeaked when one of his large hands wrapped around her thigh and pulled her closer to him. She blushed as she felt his face against her stomach, his nose just under her breast. "I been wantin' to get ya back into a bed with me fer months." He practically growled.

Rally couldn't keep the blush from her face as Bean nuzzled her breasts through the thin top he'd had her put on. She gasped when she felt his hand creeping up under the material, teasing her. He pulled her so that she was straddling him even as she remained standing. She was surprised to find him in nothing but his jeans, his huge boots neatly placed by the door, while the other items were stacked neatly in a chair nearby.

Her blush darkened as he blatantly enjoyed her body. He was kissing her just under her breasts and she found herself wishing he'd stop teasing her. She was about to voice this when she gasped and her hips jerked towards him as he touched her through her panties. She made a small whimpering noise as he applied a little more pressure while looking up at her. She watched as he reached up to the small tank top and flicked the straps off her shoulders, making it fall down under her breasts.

Her breathing hitched as she watched Bean palm her breasts before taking one dark nipple into his mouth. She gasped and threw her head back, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. She gasped and almost fell over when he picked her up and pulled her into his lap, taking her entire breast into his mouth with a growl. His hands were on her hips, holding her against his straining arousal as he fed on her skin like an infant. She looked down at him, her entire body glowing slightly from the heat of her blush.

She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him against her. She was panting as she regarded him while he growled and purred and moaned. He switched from one breast to the other, caressing both eagerly. Rally's head was spinning when he picked her up and walked towards the bed. They spilled onto it in a heap of arms and legs and passionate moans.

Bean lifted one leg so that he could kiss the inside of her thigh as he sat up to regard her. Her top was down around her waist, the straps barely still on her arms. She had a blush on her face so dark he could see it despite the lack of light, and her eyes were glazed with passion…a lust that he could feel in his own body. With a wicked smile, he pulled at her hips so that he was between her legs. She gasped and clenched her fists in the sheets of the bed as he dipped his head to her core, licking her through the tiny black thong.

Rally could hardly breathe as she felt him purr with arousal at the feel of her; for him, to touch her like this after only being able to touch her in his fantasies was pure bliss. Not wanting to prolong his aroused agony, he started sliding her thong off, slowly inching the straps down her thighs. He could see her blush getting worse and he just smirked. She was so damn sexy like this.

Just before he had her thong completely off, he stopped and stared down at her. With a smirk, he pulled her so that only her shoulders and head were still on the bed. He heard her gasp as he pulled her legs so that they were over his shoulders and he had better access to her core…and she was at his mercy.

Rally's mind went completely blank as Bean touched her with his tongue for the first time. He was gently running his tongue over her outer lips, which were clean shaven. She could hear Bean purring and she blushed when he chuckled. "You shave this cute little cunt o' yers fer me? Anticipating some action perhaps?" His voice was gravelly with arousal, but she wasn't about to let him get egotistical on her.

"N-no…" She gasped and clenched her hands in the sheets on the bed. She heard him chuckle again and she gritted her teeth to continue. "I-I've always…ah…always sh-shaved clean…" She panted. She noticed him arch a brow at her before looking back at her core. She blushed again when he moaned and ducked his head back down to her.

He purred as his tongue caressed her. "So fucking hot." He murmured as he nuzzled her thigh after a few torturous licks. Rally bit her lip to keep from moaning as he caressed her in the one place she'd always kept off limits to everyone. She gasped and clenched her fists in the sheets as he nipped the inside of her thigh. She could feel the blush on her cheeks as the larger than life man continued his intimate exploration of her body.

Every so often she'd gasp quietly as he licked a very sensitive area and her sharp little nails would dig into his thigh muscles. She heard him groan at the feel and wondered about him. Did he have some affinity for being scratched? She was finding it very hard to keep quiet in any way with him between her legs like he was. And with her at his mercy, the only thing she could do was lie back and pray he'd end her misery soon.

She let out a loud moan when he pressed his face harder against her, his tongue sinking into her virgin flesh. She wriggled, trying to escape the torture of his caresses. She heard him growl and he shifted suddenly, making her gasp and arch as best she could. She could feel something inside her, hot and tense, ready to snap any minute now. Unconsciously, she started whimpering. "Bean, please…" She begged, her eyes unfocused and her body trembling.

She felt the instant change in him and he suddenly rolled her, very gently, so that she was lying flat on her back. She opened her eyes as best she could and looked up at her soon to be lover. His jaw was tense, his eyes burning, and his smirk feral. "Babe, when you beg me like that, I can't keep my cool." He husked in her ear and licked his way from her lobe, down her neck to her collar bone, where he gently bit down. She gasped and arched into him, surprised that the small jolt of pain was so arousing.

He chuckled before groaning and rubbing against her eagerly. She whimpered and pressed tightly against him, suddenly very impatient. She'd seen up close and personal just what kind of heat he was packing and though she had reservations, her body pulsed with a need that defied logic. Sudden aggression washed through her and she threw her body up against his, grabbing his lip between her teeth and pulling at it to bring him to her. He growled slightly but followed as she bid, his hands turning heavy as they caressed her.

After practically ravaging his lip, she pressed her lips more urgently against his, eager to taste him. She could feel his smirk against her lips and she growled slightly, ignoring the fact that he was practically laughing at her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and sank her nails deep into the muscles there. She heard his strangled moan and his body turned aggressive in the blink of an eye.

She gasped as she found herself pinned tightly against the bed, his hips nearly slamming into hers as he rubbed against her eagerly. Apparently he was tired of waiting. With a gasp, she arched against him as his hand slipped between her folds. He kept her pinned to the bed, his mouth on hers and taking everything he could get from her with it. He slipped one finger into her, testing the waters, and then slowly started introducing a second. She gasped and he felt the prick of her nails once more.

He groaned at how hot and wet she felt in his hand as he pressed a second finger fully into her. He whispered to her, sexy dirty comments about how she felt and how much he was enjoying it. She gasped and cried out as his fingers stretched her, preparing her for the real thing. Though it was a tad uncomfortable, Rally had been in much, _much_ more pain before and she was tired of being made fun of by May for being a virgin.

She arched her hips against him and whispered to him, telling him in graphic detail what she wanted. She heard him choke slightly and he groaned in her ear as he nodded, giving in to her demands. He paused as he sat back on his haunches and looked down at her. She arched a brow as he looked over his shoulder at where his jacket sat. "Condoms…" He whispered dazedly. Rally's eyes widened and her face reddened as she realized what he was saying.

"Uh-uhm…" She started but he shook his head and reached over, snagging his jacket. He pulled out a single condom from a secret pocket on the inside of his jacket. She blushed as she noticed it read 2XL-Big Protection for Big Men. She blushed, completely mortified by the label of the small white packet. He noticed the blush she sported and smirked, leaning down and whispering to her. She moaned and closed her eyes, arching against him once more. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and took it out, gently sliding it over his erection.

He gasped at the feel and gritted his teeth. He was so aroused he could hardly contain himself. He kicked off his pants and his boxers before settling back over her. He looked down at her, silently asking if this was what she wanted. He was unprepared for her sudden turn of aggression as she lunged up at him, grabbing onto him and kissing him with all her might. She fumbled with his erect length between her legs as she gave him the general idea of where to drive home. Without anymore preamble, Bean slowly pressed against her, watching her face for any sudden change of heart.

Rally bit her lip as tears pricked her eyes. She'd known it was going to hurt. She was virgin and he was larger than average. Even _her_ virgin eyes had recognized _that_. She took a deep breath and clung to Bean as he sank further into her, inch by inch. She froze when she felt a sharp pain, more intense than the other pains. She noticed him look down at her before leaning down and whispering something. She didn't have time to process what he was saying as he suddenly threw his hips forward, breaking into her tight body quickly in order to save her from prolonged pain.

She screamed and dug her nails deep into his arms. There were small tracks of tears leaking down her cheeks and he licked at them, trying to kiss the pain away. She closed her bright blue eyes and held tightly to him. He was her rock in this storm and she wanted his comfort. Surprisingly, he seemed to sense that, because he nuzzled her and gently rubbed her hips. When the sharp pain finally turned to a dull throb, she tested the waters with a slight twitch of her hips.

She gasped and her eyes went wide as she felt sudden pleasure shoot through her. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She mewled and Bean just groaned, his hips thrusting slowly as she urged him to move. She tried to focus her dazed eyes on his face, but just as she was about to succeed he gave one hard thrust to test the waters and she cried out, her eyes closing in pleasure. She heard him mumbling, whispering something against her skin as he devoured every part of her that he could. His lips touched as much of her skin as he could reach in his position and his hands crept under her.

She gasped as she felt his hand under her head while the other cradled her bottom. She moaned when he pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap. She opened her eyes and tried focusing on him once more and gasped when she noticed his red cheeks and ajar mouth. He was just as unsettled by this as she was and it made her feel better for some reason. Deciding to give the large man exactly what he wanted, she weaved her arms around him and repositioned herself. She noticed his eyes land on hers and she smirked. She was going to be bold now…it was _her_ turn.

She lifted herself up just enough for the cool air to reach his aching manhood and then slowly slid back down. She could hear him hissing and he suddenly whispered to her, telling her how hot her body was around his…how good it felt to be inside her. She moaned and lifted again, sinking slowly back down onto his large erection. She could hear him hissing in arousal and it gave her a sense of power that she could make him feel this way. The color on his cheeks went a long way to feeding the sensual drive she felt. She wanted to see more color on his face…to make him lose control. She twitched her hips in a way she'd once heard Minnie May describe as 'the will breaker'. She noticed him gasp and then she found herself on her back. She gasped as she looked into his eyes and found a feral, lust driven man staring down at her.

She almost screamed when she felt him shift so that more of him was being shoved into her with every thrust. He was so deep it almost felt like he was touching her womb. She could feel something inside her, coiling tightly. It was like a deadly snake ready to strike at any moment and it frightened her. She tried to suppress it, but all that got her was a growl from the man above her. She looked up at him through hooded eyes and found he had one eye closed as he stared down at her. He was hissing at her.

"Don't…fight…" She didn't understand what he was trying to say. She wasn't fighting anything. She felt that coiling feeling again and she pushed it away. She heard him growl at her again and she yelped when she was jerked over, her head buried against the bed, her ass in the air. She could feel Bean's hands on her and then he was inside her again, filling her beyond capacity. Her eyes widened as she felt him inside her from behind. He reached even deeper this way and it was almost more than she could bear.

That coiling sensation came even faster this time and she had no way to fight it. She could feel his hips slamming against hers, his thick cock penetrating her so deeply that it bordered pain, and could hear the slap of his skin against hers. It was so erotic that she found herself losing control of her emotions and of her body. She cried out and gripped the sheets tightly as he relentlessly drove into her. She could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck, the sweat that was building on his skin, and all it did was feed her passion.

Her eyes widened in fear and surprise as something inside her suddenly snapped. She screamed against the bed as he continued to push into her over and over even though it felt like she was falling apart. She was sure he'd kill her if he kept it up. She was almost out of her mind when she felt herself start shuddering so badly that it was all she could do not to weep. She heard his growl and then she felt pulses inside her. She could feel Bean's forehead against her back as he gasped against her shoulder. He shuddered above her, over and over again, cursing low to himself. She blushed as she felt a pop inside her and then warmth spread throughout her entire being.

She noticed Bean collapse to the side and she closed her eyes. She'd never felt so…complete…so fulfilled. She opened one eye when she heard him curse. "What the hell? That's never happened before." She noticed him pull something from between his legs and she felt her entire face heat up at the sight of the mangled condom. It was shredded somehow. She gasped and tried to bolt up, but her body protested. She moaned and blushed as she felt his bodily fluids seeping from inside her. She turned angry eyes on him as he stared down at her in shock.

"If I get pregnant, I'm going to shoot you." She stated simply before closing her eyes and giving in to her body's demand for sleep. For his part, Bean just stared down at her in shock. She wasn't freaking out of him. Well, not completely. He had to admit that it was rather frightening that the condom had busted while they'd been going at it. He'd never had that happen before. He stared down at the sleeping Rally and felt a smirk come to his face. She was still the same old Rally. She'd shoot him if she got pregnant, eh? He smirked and half hoped she would get knocked up, just so he could keep her…and to see if she'd follow through with her threat.


End file.
